


Chest Pains and Subway Trains

by Karellen



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I’m legitimately writing this at 1:00am in my notes, this is really stupid but it’s an idea I’ve had in my head for about a year now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karellen/pseuds/Karellen
Summary: In which John fails to get off the train before the doors close, and he’s stuck sitting with the man whose heart he’s very literally just broken.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Chest Pains and Subway Trains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deus_ex_moshina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deus_ex_moshina/gifts), [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/gifts), [takiki16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiki16/gifts).



It was a stupid mistake, really, but as the subway doors slid closed with a soft, taunting thud, John mused that he was no stranger to making those. 

(After all, if he hadn’t made the stupid mistake of owing a favour to one particularly petty and spiteful Italian, he would never have ended up in this conundrum in the first place.)

If he hadn’t had the good courtesy to explain to Cassian how he could survive his current predicament, he might have made it off the carriage with the other fleeing passengers. But, as always, fate was not on his side, and John prayed that the gap between stations was at least a short one. Being alone with a very-much-still-living old associate who he’d just stabbed in the heart wasn’t his idea of a good time.

Still... it would be rude to ignore him. And it wasn’t as though he was in any state to retaliate. 

As his old acquaintance stared daggers at him, John couldn’t help but wonder: _would_ Cassian pull the blade out and stab him to death if he came any closer? Would he bleed to death _solely_ to kill John along with him out of spite?

 _Probably_ not. Still, it was sensible not to sit directly next to him. Leaving a couple of seats between them seemed like a reasonable precaution.

Should he say something? John was a man of few words even under the very best of circumstances, and making pleasant conversation with a man he’d just stabbed hardly qualified as normal, even for an assassin. On the other hand, what if this was the last time he and Cassian would ever see one another? He’d _thought_ he’d had the last word with that whole “professional courtesy” line, but his failure to make a quick exit had rendered that comeback far less impressive.

‘You know...’ he said, ‘I’ve always respected you, Cass. Wish it hadn’t had to come to this.’

In response, Cassian simply frowned. It was, John thought, probably quite hard to talk with a knife in one’s heart. Perhaps he should have thought of that before trying to strike up conversation.

’Hope I can see you again,’ he continued, despite himself. ‘On better terms. You _should_ make it out of this alive, if you don’t let that knife move around too much. We should be stopping soon, so you’ll probably want to call an ambulance.’

John didn’t think he’d ever seen a man so incandescent with rage.

’ _No_... _shit_!’ Cassian hissed through gritted teeth. He _could_ still talk, then - that had to be a good sign.

’We’re even now,’ said John. ‘Gianna’s dead, but I let you live. Well,’ he added, ‘in theory. If you survive this. Can’t say for sure that you will, but... _if_ you live, we’re even. And if you don’t, you won’t be _able_ to be angry with me anymore, so it kind of works out for both of us either way.’

The sound of the doors opening again was a massive relief, and John quickly climbed to his feet, ignoring the screams of boarding-and-immediately-exiting passengers. Odd sights were a given on public transport, but a stabbed man was always cause for concern. 

‘Anyway,’ said John, failing to smile with his bruised face, ‘be seeing you.’

And for once in his life, he truly hoped that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my... rather dark festive gift for all my friends who’ve talked about John Wick with me over the years. Over a year ago, the idea of “what if John got stuck on the train with Cassian?” came up, and yes they reach the end of the line in the film but I just had to write it eventually.
> 
> Special thanks to Fantasticbeastsandheretofindthem for coming up with this idea, Takiki16 for your constant bizarre and amazing AUs, and voices_in_my_head for helping me with my other fanfic. You guys are the best.
> 
> (Also, I’m going to say it... John/Cassian needs to be more of a thing. That is all.)


End file.
